


somewhere

by xehzee



Series: empty words [1]
Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Post-Game(s), Pre-NieR:Automata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Do you see that white flower over there? It will grant you any wish, my friend used to say.





	somewhere

Woot!

Hi there!

It’s been so long since I’ve seen anyone around here!

Or… anyone, period.

Ahem!

What brings you around?

Mm? You don’t know?! Wow!

You must have guts then! To go on unknown territory by your own! How did you even get here? Sure it wasn’t easy…

Oh, I’m sorry! Where are my manners?

My name is Emil! Nice to meet you!

Ehhhh?! What do you mean I don’t need to be so loud!

It just… it’s been so long! Really, really long! I don’t even remember!

Since what, do you ask? Well…

…

……

I… don’t know.

The last I remember was… um… what was it..?

Oh yeah!

I was fighting alongside the other “me”, of course!

They came out of nowhere! So, that was the right thing to do. But I have told that story over and over, I don’t want to tell it again. It’s been thousands of years, so, even if I tried to tell it, it wouldn’t make any sense…

I might be losing part of my memory as well…

Hm? Oh, was I making a troubled face? Heh heh, you are quite perceptive! Others wouldn’t notice.

Thank you.

You know… no, it’s nothing. I don’t want to bother you with something like this.

Huh? Are you sure is okay? Is no hassle? Uh, alright, alright, no need to get grumpy.

I was just thinking… that attitude reminded me of someone.

My memories are fuzzy but there’s something about you… I-I might be wrong though, so don’t get mad, promise?

It’s just, you see… I had this friend…

O-of course I had friends! Not everyone judges based on appearance! Most people see me and scream or run away, but she wasn’t like that at all! She treated me the same even after I got this form.

I say that, but if you ask me what did I look before, I don’t recall. Since the first time I saw myself reflected on a water surface I’ve been like this. I guess I used to have a body as well…

Anyway, that wasn’t it. I was telling you about my friend.

She was kind and gentle. Most of the time. Sometimes she was…

Hm…

She was really beautiful as well! Her long hair was silky and shiny… I helped her comb it, once in a while. Or so I want to believe. It’s impossible to never have touched the hair of your friends, right?

Woah, what do you mean it isn’t normal? It has to be! Long hair can entangle and fall! That’s why you should brush your friend’s hair! Because if you don’t, your friends will go bald. Wait. That might have happened to me! Hm, that’s the reason I’m bald, maybe. Don’t laugh, it isn’t funny!

Heh heh, maybe it is a little fun, after all… having someone to laugh with… um…

She looked the best when wearing the flower! On her left, just above her eye, I remember that part! It was a white flower, as for its name… it had something to do with the sky. And the rain? We’ll get back to it.

We spent a lot of time together. We slept together. We bathed together. We ate together. We fought together. We talked about a ton of things. We reminisced about the past together.

Hm? Yeah, it was just the two of us.

W-what? No! It wasn’t like that! She was like a big sister to me! A very dear friend! My only friend in the world, besides…

Hey! Is it possible? Do you know if it’s possible?

To forget someone dear to you, I mean. I know I don’t remember all that clearly about her. I don’t… recall her name…

Does that make me a bad friend?

Does forgetting about them make me a bad friend?

Are you sure?

Um… no, I still don’t feel comfortable telling you about that. It doesn’t change the facts anyway. Whether it was a decade or a hundred of years or a couple thousand…

A friend’s face shouldn’t be forgotten.

Then why..?

Why do I feel…

Mm, it’s nothing. So, after she left, I took it as my mission to wander the earth. The end of that part.

And somehow I ended up here. What was I doing anyway?

It had to be with a plant… oh? A white flower? Wow, thanks for reminding me! You’re amazing!

Yes, I was searching for that flower and end up stuck here. Since nobody ever came this way, I took it upon nature to free me, you know? Maybe a storm would hit and get me out of here. Or it would rain lots enough to soften the land and get me out of here. Or maybe a lighting would strike and get me out of here. Or the ground would creak open and get me out of here. Or a curious animal would get closer and kick me out of here. But nothing happened.

I-I’m not calling you an animal or anything! Wait, don’t go and leave me behind!

Oh. You weren’t leaving me? I’m glad. Wait, be careful! I don’t know what might happen if you move that! W-wait! Woah!

Phew! Eh, what’s this? I’m free? Really? I’m free! I’m free, I’m free! Thank you very much!

Huh? A white flower, you say? Where? I can’t see it. Can you… can you help me turn around? I guess I’m too strained to do that.

Ah, right! A lunar tear! This is the flower my friend used to wear! You know, she was kind and gentle, even though sometimes she was kinda rough… Eh?! Really? I told you about her already?

Huh…

Well, re-telling a story helps not forget it, you know!

I wonder how long has it been like that. You see it too, don’t you? It’s… glowing. Just like she was.

But it’s too faint… it’s almost as it’s… dying…

I’m sorry little flower. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I just wanted to take a closer look. But then the ground trembled and I couldn’t leave you get crushed by the rocks. You never abandon a friend, right?

I couldn’t leave you behind. And my power was almost gone… I had to do something.

And now… here you are as well.

He was very dear to me. He was…

W-who? Who are you? Why are you holding me?

Oh, you did? I’m sorry, my memory is woozy. And I feel really weak now…

Why the troubled face, friend?

Are you sad about something? You can tell me about it, I’m all ears. And if I can help you, I will.

But it might’ve have to wait… I’m getting sleepy…

Hey, you see that white flower over there? It will grant you any wish, my friend used to say. If I can’t do anything about your problem, you can ask that flower. I’m sure it will give you what you wish for… whatever it is.

Oh you just remind me… before everything vanishes I’ll tell you…

A lunar tear… that its name…

Be gentle with it...

A lunar… tear… my friend…

 

My friend… my friends…

 

 

 

 

I wonder if the moon cries too.

 

 

 

And if it does… is it for a friend?

 

... ...

 

...

 

 

 

 


End file.
